User talk:Captain Josh Samsorrow
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 18:51, September 1, 2010 hey who's in charge here? I'd lke to thank him for the warm welcome. Captain Josh Samsorrow 21:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Captain Josh SamsorrowCaptain Josh Samsorrow 21:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:thanks for the help You're welcome, mate. If you need any more help with something, you can ask me or anyone else here. Although it would depend on if some of us are busy with other things or not(ex. I'm usually busy with school from Mon—Thurs, so I wouldn't be able to do much here, but I would be able to do more stuff from Fri—Sun). Anyway, if I haven't said this already, Welcome to PotC Wiki! Oh, and BTW, when you talk to and/or respond to someone here, you have to end it with your signature, by pressing four of " ~ "(so you would type this " Captain Josh Samsorrow 15:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) " at the end of each and everyone of your messages in talk pages). ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl 21:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Cast your vote Please, go here and cast you vote to declare yourself about Captain Teague's nomination for adminship. You can do the same for Angelica's nomination here. Also, you can cast your vote for CJSFan's nomination for the Pirate Lord, Captain Teague's nomination for the Pirate Lord, and Angelica's nomination for the Pirate Lord.--Uskok 12:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for Pirates 5 Hello. My name is The Flying Dutchman, and I recently read your blog about ideas for the next Pirates movie. Your idea about the Spanish invading was very amazing and I could see it happening. I, too, am working on an idea for the next Pirates film, and I found it ironic that you and I both chose Atlantis as a plot feature. Please see this, tell me what you think, and if you're interested in combining ideas to turn them into an entire film/story ourselves! Thank you! - The Flying Dutchman 17:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Flying Dutchman. Thank you, and I am indeed interested in teaming up with you! Captain Josh Samsorrow 17:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! I've recently updated the plot for Pirates 5:TTLOTLA (tentative title?). Please read it now if you haven't all ready to see the changes. Now that we are "partners", we have to combine our ideas efficiently to fill out the plot using what we (or I if you like my original idea better) came up with as a backbone. I tried adding in your Spanish invasion idea, and I think it works out. Only problem is I'm not sure if the Spanish or the Atlanteans should be the villains. The Atlanteans are sort of like the mermaids in their overall concept, but the Spanish would be representing the overall theme of greed, lust, and how they can destroy you. Then again, I wanted my climatic sea serpent fight in there somewhere, whether it ends up being the leviathan that guards Atlantis instead of the prince or not. Please leave any further messages regarding this project on my talk page so I can see them and reply ASAP. Thanks! - The Flying Dutchman 19:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ''To the Land of the Lost Abyss'' Well, first thing's first. We need to figure out what characters are in the story, how to fill the plot (MAJOR ISSUE #1), et cetera. So far I've been writing for Jack, Barbossa, King George, Angelica, and the Spanish King. Then we can go into developing those characters and their roles in this "film", as well as the environments they visit and all that. Once we have a plot equal in detail to an official Pirates movie summary like we have on the Wiki, we can work on a script. A big issue is making something as fictional as Atlantis seem Pirates-y. People don't seem to like the idea, but they don't get that this is pretty much the only thing Disney WON'T do. They don't like the idea of Jack being a privateer (which is only for about ten minutes of film time) as it will ruin the character, but it's a big part of the plot, as anyone who actually read my idea would know. I was reading your Pirates 5 blog ideas, and I was thinking we should try to combine some of those into mine while making everything meld and connect. Basically, name a place you want to start, and we can begin discussion/development in that area. - The Flying Dutchman 19:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Pirate Lord If a lord believes that another user, who makes '''frequent worthwhile contributions' to the wiki, deserves to be part of the Brethren, then they may nominate them.'' Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 15:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Pirate Lord 2 Hey CJSammsorow, I recently saw that you posted on CJSFan's talk page about wanting to become a pirate lord, and since he is rather busy, I thought I could answer the question for you. In order to become a pirate lord on this wiki, you must have been a member here for a few months already, made a descent amount of useful edits, as well as help expand the featured articles. It appears that the two of us share similar ambitions mate, and perhaps one day, we will both be pirate lords on this wiki! I hope I answered your question well enough! Oh, and BTW, about my Atlantis idea, what suggestions would you have for it if I may ask? Mrcharlton 15:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you did thank you very much Mrcharlton! Ive been on since September and have almost 200 edits... About your Atlantis idea, I think its great, and I want all the old characters back I just don't know how they'd do that? Bart Roberts wrote the code so unless hes immortal he died a long time ago right? And also, the voodoo doll didn't really come into play so where is that going? Just wanted to clear those issues up, but your idea is genius. keep writing cuz ill definately watch it if it ever becomes a movie Captain Josh Samsorrow 15:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment, but there is a 99.99 percent chance that it won't be in pirates 5, lol. And actually, I don't think it was Black Bart who helped Morgan write the code. I believe that it makes more sense for the "Bartholomew" who co-wrote the code to be Bartolomeu O' Portugues, a famous Portuguese buccaneer who operated in the 1660's. Since he lived in the same era as Henry Morgan and even sailed with him for a little while, I find it more probable that it was he. The only confusing aspect is that Bartholomew Roberts was the one who wrote the pirate code in real life, so the "Morgan" referred to could very well be Charles O'Morgan, who was one of Black Bart's first mates. Either way, I know I am overanalyzing the whole damned thing, LoL. About the voodoo doll not playing a role in my script, that is because I had no idea what the post credit scene was going to be, and so I had no idea about the voodoo doll. What I think would have made an even funnier post credit scene is Angelica not only finding Jack's doll on shore, but also Jack's hat, because OST was the only POTC movie where he lost his hat and didn't find it at the end. Mrcharlton 15:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) If u listen to Ragetti he says as set forth by morgan and bartholomew Captain Josh Samsorrow 22:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL, I like the unrealistic number of cannons the Caribbean Scourge has, XD. I wish real frigates could hold 250 cannons! That would be awesome. Also, that Brig you captured from the navy has more cannons on it than a ship of the line! You must be one succesfull pirate! Rock on mate! Mrcharlton 18:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks mate! i gues its a curse? what do you think of the name? Dude we will rock on together!! lol with Teague and his array of guitars! Captain Josh Samsorrow 19:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, both Uskok and Mrcharlton are right. But it's not enough that you've done a certain amount of edits...as stated in Uskok's response way above, there must be worthwhile edits. But no worries, I can see you guys becoming lords someday. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Really? Thanks!! btw, love your signature... awesome Captain Josh Samsorrow 19:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. And thanks about my sig, as I had it made in celebration for OST; probably my favorite POTC film(not exaggerating on that, lol). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::It was a great flick.... i agree probably the best Captain Josh Samsorrow 22:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Atlantis So, I was wondering if you wanted to team up with me on the Atlantis story idea? What did you have in mind? Mrcharlton 20:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Of course I do! You're epic dude! lets write this bad boy!! you go first, or email me Captain Josh Samsorrow 22:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) How exactly do you think I should write it? Should I write it as more of a descriptive storyboard draft or a screenplay? (PS, can you please leave your response on my talk page pls? It makes it easier for me to check messages) Mrcharlton 23:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah, books are my speciality, lol. I will probably not have time to get to it until this weekend because school comes first. I may be able to write some, as in a minimal amount, tomorrow. Did you have any thoughts though for the storyline at hand? Mrcharlton 00:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I just talked to Flying Dutchman, and we have decided that the three of us will team up and form a trio to work on Land of the Lost Abyss together. Mrcharlton 00:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Help with background info Greetings Captain Josh Samsorrow, I have come before you in need of assistance. From one of my other online domains, I have just received word from an admin at LEGO POTC Wiki requesting assistance that is required over there. As written from that admin himself/herself: :We would really like some more background lore on the characters if you could bring some of the potc wiki people over that would be great! I have agreed to this. I could do the majority of it myself, but I may be facing business online for the next few days or so...so I might not have the ability to edit more than one Wiki at a time. So I call upon you and Mrcharlton in need of help with expanding that Wiki with background info of our beloved characters in "LEGO-ish" form. You don't have to do this, but please let me know ASAP if you accept this request or not. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Here is the link: http://legopiratesthevideogame.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Many apologies for forgetting about the link. Good luck! ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate, I'm on it! Captain Josh Samsorrow 22:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Partner So I was talking to our team-mate Mrcharlton. We decided that it was easier to IM one-another rather than wait a whole day for a reply in terms of our project. Things will go much faster this way. We're chatting via Gmail, so please set up an account there if you don't have one all ready. Post the EXACT e-mail address of yours you created on my talk page and I'll e-mail you so you're added to my list of available people to IM (you have to reply to this first e-mail I send). I'll take it from there. If you need help IM-ing once that initial process of creating a Gmail account is done, let me know. Keep an eye out for updates on the project Mrcharlton and I may agree on and want your input for if you are absent for one of our "meetings" in that Gmail account's inbox. Thanks! - The Flying Dutchman 21:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The Flying Dutchman and I have been having meetings about POTC 5 lately, and we even started work on s soundtrack. We have been wanting you to talk to us on Gmail. I sent you a request for a meeting invite, but it hasn't looked like you have been on. What would be a good time for you to meet with us? We can't do this alone! Mrcharlton 15:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re story and soundtrack I have already made a soundtrack sample for the Tortuga theme. I call it "Fiddles of Might". And also, I was wondering how old you are. I am not doing it to ask for personal information to harm you or anything (lol), but quite the contrary. I am fourteen and The Flying Dutchman is sixteen, and we would feel far more comftorable if we knew you were in our general age group if we are to be working together. btw, here is the sample. http://www.youtube.com/user/MisterCharlton?feature=mhum Mrcharlton 22:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it! Tell me, can you accept MP3 files on your computer via email? I know TFD can't, so he cant listen to any of my other cues (and youtube wont accept them strangely) Mrcharlton 22:56, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, my name is Captain Evan SamSorrow. yes, you read corectly, Evan SamSorrow. i just would like to let you know one thing: on your info about you, you fail tomention anything about your brother, who i might add, was created first, and therfor deserves all credit of the wondrous name of SamSorrow. hahaha, only joking, but on a slightly off topic, can you help me setup my profile?? cuz i really don't know how to work this thing at all sighned, your cousin and friend. Greitzer gallery Vote Please make your mark and vote for the fate of this gallery. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC)